


I Can Explain.....

by Allkindsofmadness



Series: Miraculous Cuteness [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Plagg is a Little Shiz, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofmadness/pseuds/Allkindsofmadness
Summary: Poor Felix just wanted to do his homework, why did Marinette have to decide that today was a great day for knitting?





	I Can Explain.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatsandCocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsandCocoa/gifts).



> I haven't written in months!! But I'm back! And will hopefully be posting new chapters on both, See Me and, Of Duty, Love, and Honor. Happy reading!!

_ Click, click, click. _

A nerve in Felix’s eye was starting to twitch in time with the clicking of Marinette’s knitting needles. He shook his head quickly, trying to refocus on the pages in front of him. 

_ Click, click, click. _

_ Twitch, twitch, twitch. _

Felix groaned and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Whyyyyyy did she have to decide to knit today, why not tomorrow? He was too busy to come over tomorrow, and she knew how much yarn distracted him. 

Felix paused and frowned.

Wait a minute……

Was she doing this on purpose??

After a moment of reflection, he dismissed the thought.

Marinette knew he had assignments to finish, so this was no a deliberate action to get him to lose his mind over balls of colorful string. Which, much to his chagrin, has happened before…..on several occasions. 

“Felix?” 

His head snapped up, his steel grey eyes meeting her bright blue ones.

“Hm?”

Marinette was frowning slightly in concern as she watched him. 

“Are you okay? You've been sitting there staring into space for awhile.” 

A soft sigh escaped his lips, the clicking had momentarily stopped while she was speaking with him. 

“I'm fine, just a bit of a headache.”

Her frown of concerned deepened.

“Maybe you should take a break, Chaton.” 

She set aside her knitting tools as she made her way over to her desk where the blonde teen was sitting. 

“That report isn't due until next week anyway,” a small hand gently pushed through his hair. 

“You can finish it tomorrow.” 

He would never admit how her petting made him melt, it was unbecoming of someone of his social standing to be weakened by such a small gesture. 

And then she scraped his scalp lightly with her nails, and the only thought in his mind was how he could die happily at that moment.

A purr rumbled loudly in his chest as he leaned into the scratches, his cat side reveling in the attention.

“HEY!”

Jumping at his girlfriend’s loud exclamation, his purring came to a sudden stop as her hand ripped from his hair and he let out a yelp.

“Sorry, mon minou.” She was striding across the room to pluck a little black fuzzball out of her knitting basket. “Plagg! How many times do I have to tell you to STAY OUT OF MY YARN!!” 

The little cat cackled as he spoke, firmly gripping a little piece of string he managed to snag. 

“Apparently you’ll have to tell me again because it certainly didn’t stick last time.” 

The kwami flew away, happily clutching his prize, as his blonde-haired chosen sat sulking at the desk. Rubbing a sore spot on his head where his girlfriend hadn’t let go fast enough and had yanked a few strands.

 

Marinette pulled a face as she placed a skein back in its proper spot, looking up as her name was shouted from downstairs.

“Marinette! Could you come down here for a minute, sweetheart?”

The bluenette stood with a soft sigh. “Coming, Maman!”

She offered her grumpy partner a small smile. “Duty calls, I’ll be back in a minute.” She gave her yarn basket a glance before adding. “And don’t let Plagg mess with the yarn.”

Felix gave her a single nod and a simple, “Of course.”

Her smile widened as she made her way down the steps, voice floating up to his ears as she departed. “I won’t be long.”

 

The moment she was out of earshot a little black blur dove into the aforementioned basket of colorful rolls of string.

Felix was on his feet instantly. “Plagg!” He hissed as he approached, “You get out of there right now, or so help me I’ll-”

He was cut off by a ball of blue yarn coming straight at his face, and though he easily batted it aside he couldn’t take his eyes off it. At this point, he was certain if he was transformed at that moment his tail would’ve been twitching. 

_ Whap _

A snarl left his lips as he whipped around to face a smirking Plagg. “Why, you little-” Another ball of yarn went sailing past his head. This time he couldn’t resist, and with a growl, he pounced.

 

……

 

Within minutes the room had become a disaster zone.

String of almost every color covered was draped over everything, including one teenage boy who was rolling around in the middle of in purring and mewling, batting one of the few balls of yarn that was still intact. 

Plagg was fairing no different as he had been reduced to a wriggling lump of string. 

Wriggling lump.

Wriggling lump…..

Felix crept forward, stalking his target, waiting for the right moment…...3…...2…..

_ Crash _

“What. The. Actual. Heck.”

The blonde yelped loudly and crashed awkwardly to the floor.

Peering through the hair that had fallen over his eyes, he went very red in the face at the sight of his girlfriend standing there, looking dumbstruck at the scene before her.

“Um…….I can explain……”

  
...................  
  


 

Needless to say, Felix showed up the next day with flowers and a gift card to a high-quality store where she could replace her yarn. And said yarn was placed in a locked cupboard from that point onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos, or drop a comment to let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for stopping by!!


End file.
